


Nostalgic for Disaster

by HopefulButHelpless



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian is me, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, M/M, Tim's scared, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can't title things can i, i went ice skating and had the idea to write this at 2 am, this is fluffy as shit and it heals my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19675945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: "I'm not sure about this, Brian. I mean-""Come on, it'll be fun!" Brian whined as he dragged Tim closer to the edge of the frozen lake.aka I went ice skating and got inspiration at 2 am. This was mostly practice for characterization and dialogue, but it kinda turned out cute, and you can never have enough fluff for brim, so I posted it. The title is from a Fall Out Boy song I was listening to.





	Nostalgic for Disaster

"I'm not sure about this, Brian. I mean-" 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Brian whined as he dragged Tim closer to the edge of the frozen lake. “Plus,” he winked at Tim, causing him to flush crimson - he hated himself for it, but he’d never had any romantic experience before he met Brian - “I’ll teach you everything you need to know!”

“But what if I fall - actually scratch that, not if,  _ when _ I fall because I definitely will, I mean have you even met me, and I’ll be that one dumbass that doesn’t know how to skate and keeps everyone else from being able to go as fast as they want to because I’m constantly on my ass on the ground and they have to go around me, and the- mpfhhh!” Tim was cut off by his indignant (muffled) yell when Brian covered his mouth. 

“Have some faith in yourself, will ya? You’re not gonna fall, and even if you do, I’ll catch you,” was Brian’s response to Tim’s questioning glare ( _ which wasn’t even really a glare,  _ Brian thought,  _ he just looks really adorable when he furrows his brows like that _ ), to which Tim mumbled something that vaguely sounded like “Typical southern boy,” under his breath. 

Just as Brian was going to question him and save his wounded pride, Tim heaved a long-suffering sigh, and aggressively said, “Fine. I’ll go ice-skating with you, alright.” Immediately Brian forgot all about Tim’s insult and started cheering, attracting a few curious stares.

“Calm down, you’re making a scene.”

“This ain’t a scene, it’s a goddamn-”

“For the love of fuck, stop.”

“Dammit Tim, let me live my life.”

“You’re so overdramatic, Christ.” 

“I just came here to have a good time and I’m-”

Tim interrupted Brian with another sigh and a plea to just “get this done and over with”, which made Brian look  _ really _ affronted, but Tim, knowing Brian well enough after 2 years, started walking towards the lake. Brian followed, and in a few seconds (much shorter than Tim would’ve liked, since he was trying to avoid actually standing on the lake for as long as he could), they were on the edge of the ice. 

“Okay, so now, you have to step on the ice - Tim, STOP - Tim, I said  _ carefully _ ,” Brian shook his head at Tim, who was doing a wonderful job of impersonating a koala after he had lost his balance already. 

Tim pouted. “See, I knew I would suck at this, but did you listen to me? Nooo, because Brian knows best, don’t you.” Brian just ignored him.

“Now, try to walk while raising your feet  _ real _ high, alright?” Tim did as Brian said, and once Brian was on the ice too, they walked until they both (it was actually just Tim, but Brian wasn’t going to leave him alone) got used to the feeling. Brian spent the next half hour teaching Tim the techniques of ice skating, and soon after they were gliding on the ice hand-in-hand. 

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Brian teased, and Tim grudgingly agreed. 


End file.
